The goal of the proposed research plan is the develop a synthesis of formamicin, a novel cytotoxic antifungal antiobiotic. A member of the hygrolide family of antibiotics, formamicin exhibits very potent in vitro cytotoxicities towards several leukemia cell lines (1C50 = 0.13- 0.15 ng/mL). The structure of formamicin presents several synthetic challenges to the organic chemist. The proposed synthesis is highly convergent and showcases a newly developed method for the formation of 2,6-dideoxy-beta-glycosides. In addition, we wish to propose a novel addition of chiral gamma-alkoxyallenyl stannanes to aldehydes to form differently protected anti-1,2-propargylic diols in a single step.